ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴀsᴛ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇɴᴇғɪᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ
by Cielois
Summary: Christmas, the time where families all over the globe enjoy quality time together, a happy holiday for everyone. Everyone but Ciel Phantomhive. But what if a certain few loyal servants decide to change this particular date - into one that he'd enjoy instead of merely hate? Oneshot. No parings. Slight out of character-ness.


**HEY GUYSSSS...  
I had a class paper story thingy for the holidays assigned to us by our teacher... and since only the person who sits directly next to me knows about black butler in the whole entire school... I WROTE A BLACK BUTLER RELATED FANFICTION! Well, actually I've had a bunch of one shots I've been writing, I've been excusing them for actual stories for class purposes only... .-. My teacher doesn't know about black butler so ehh. o **

**Anyways. I know this story is SUPER late, but... ehhh... Here you go o; **

**I'm still working on the first chapter of "Mister Popular" which is going to be a bit fucked up, but idc. IT BE MY FANFICTION. So... yeah. Here you go. :v**

* * *

The snow slowly fell, covering almost the entire household's roof. Inside the house Christmas bells would occasionaly ring in the distance, however that certain sound went unnoticed, traveling into ears which didn't recognize the 'visitor' simply shooing the sound off. Residing within the house was a far-too-busy "young master", the 'idiotic trio' (as they call themselves as) and the black cladded perfectionist of a butler. The servants where preparing for a Christmas ball. Without the master's approval – likewise – the trio never bothered to listen to their master's request once their mind was made. Sebastian – the 'dark clothing freak', 'perfect butler' – attempted multiple times to protest with the 'idiotic trio's' misfitting decorations and simply insisted that he would do the deed of decorating the whole mansion at night, but before doing so – he pleaded that they remove the Christmas décor and ask the master of his opinion first before advancing towards decorating knowing that the "boss" would get frustrated and blame the 'Black Butler' for their mistakes – ultimately ruining his streak of ego-ness. As doing so didn't work in the slightest bit, he asked the "Golden Butler" (apparently they all had clothing colors to be reconized by. For example: Ash has silver hair and always wears light clothing, making him the White/light butler, Claude always wears wither Dark purple clothing or Golden/brown clothing, he seems to have dark purple hair and golden snake – like eyes, making him the Purple/Golden butler, but judging from his attire; He was in golden mode. Grell always wears red or maroon colors and he is a red head, you can see him drinking fruit punch or reddish like tea all the time. The only butler in the household that ISN'T color coded would have to be the eldest – Tanka – The head butler (the position the rest of the color coded butlers are fighting for – or to put in a nicer way – competeing for) whom is approximately eighty five years of age (the rest of the staff are in the range of 20-40)_). The "Golden Butler" – Claude – was asked if he could watch over the "Idiotic trio" as he (Sebastian) would go over to ask the young master if they would be able to hold a Christmas Holiday Ball. Claude nodded in approval – hoping to be able to raise his rank slightly to be able to raise his rank more than it is now to have higher chances to becoming the Head Butler - to Sebastian's request, turning his heel to greet Finny, Mey-rin and Bard - the first and only members of the "Idiotic Trio" - with an overly serious expression – that seemed almost permenant -, one that only the "Chairman" would give to the servants – but seeing as he's currently not here, Claude decided to borrow the frightening look for a brief moment. Sebastian made his way past the non-ending hallways soon to inch nearer and nearer to his destination as he entered the work based corridor. He halted in front of a pair of connected doors – French doors to be exact – of the study where he had expected his master to be at. Extending his right arm towards the right golden handle he swiftly yanked the darkish golden handle. He greeted his master with a half smile as he walked in. "Young master, I have a request; would you be ever so…" He did his best not to mention the servants already decorating, he left off with 'so' as he glanced at the eight ceiling high stacks of documents, some being recklessly scattered, he glanced back at the thirteen year old lad whom had been sitting patiently in a leather brown chair before resuming his little speech. "…un-busy to hold a Christmas Ball? I've already prepared a list of all the nobles in my mind we shall invite – but of course this Ball is open to anyone who signs an identity fourm – just in case of misleadings." He quickly mumbled the 'in my mind' part, calmly speaking the rest except as to where he reached 'misleadings', his tone had abruptly changed – technically he 'spitted' the word out in an amused yet venom like tone. Ciel (the master of the household) calmly placed his old – fashioned quill down and raised his head to face the butler with a stern look. "Of course not! I'm simply far too busy with work to host such things; let alone prepare it..!" The thirteen year old lad hissed at the dark cladded butler, soon picking up his quill to resume signing and reading over the requests for changes within the Funtom Company (Funtom Company is a confectionery and toy manufacturing company previously owned by Vincent Phantomhive but since his death – has been lent down in ownership to Ciel Phantomhive – his son. It is a growing enterprise and is strongly supported by the wealthy and bourgeoisie) – some of the documents having requests for money put in a complimental way, the sender hoping that such things would somehow please the young duke (with an earl's and duke's authority) "Well then, it seems I'll have to apptoach a different way…" Sebastian thought in his mind, watching the Young Lord's actions before sighing and exiting the study.

As Sebastian headed back to the main parts of the house, he noticed that all the servnts where slashing decorations everywhere, including the color coded butlers. "I thought I told Claude to "watch over them"… I didn't recall saying 'help them with the decorations'." Sebastian thought, sweat dropping in un-easieness. He clapped his grey colored gloves together, appearing to silence the whole room, making everyone pause and turn to look at him – as to where he simply stood, having an overly creepy half smile engraved upon his face. The next thing you know it – the whole group of servants where huddled together in a formation of a circle, their heads almost touching if it wasn't for the few inches of space in the middle of the circlized formation. "Apparently, young master has declined the Christmas Ball, but obviously… we won't allow such a thing. Don't you all recall those days when Ciel was a ten…, and how he simply loved Christmas? Now he's just avoiding it, we can't have that… now can we?" Sebastian spoke, a smirk forming once he finished his line. "Of course we can't! We have to keep the Young Master happy at all times! We have to at least try… he hasn't smiled in years I say'!" Chirped Finny the gardener. "Let's get te' lad de' best Christmas he'll ever see. We shud' start wit' sum' sorta' ball." Bard added, his strong English accent showing. The rest of the servants silently agreed with a small nod of approval. They commenced with operation make Ciel Phantomhive's Christmas the best of all Christmas's. Sebastian pulled out a chalk board – as to where he himself didn't even know where he got it – he started using a sharp piece of shalk to scribble down the plan of what parts to decorate and the theme. After he was done, he turned his heel so that his face was now facing the crowd of servants and he slowly moved to the right of the board so that the servants could see. A square which was supposed to represent the study, the map was highly detailed – it was as if he'd drew the whole thing in a day's worth of time – but in reality it only took him fifteen minutes. He used a little stick which almost seemed like a wand handcrafted by a wizard from Hogwarts. He expanded his arm to where it reached the chalk board and started instructing the plan to the servants, he pointed in almost every single area except the study or the master's room – where he mostly could be found in. After a while of decorating – the servants had managed to make the household presentable for the Christmas ball, but of course they needed to do much more in order to please the guests which would mostly be of the high ranked nobles or the occasional middle class. Sebastian had done some research on the guest's preference of food, he chose the ones that seemed to have the most 'likes' based on his document research, he scribbled down a little shopping list, giving it to Ash – the White Butler. As Ash had returned, he settled the items purchased upon the counter of the kitchen, calling Sebastian to instruct him on what he should do to prepare this meal – some ideas. Once Ash had understood, he called for Claude – the golden butler – to help him bake some Christmas tree cookies which had multiple layers of frosting on them, making them all almost look Three Dimensional (3D). They repeated baking that until they had ten full trays of the cookies, with multiple colors to please the guest. Once that had been completed – they moved on to creating the cake which would be 72 layers… or at least about that much – they weren't sure they could make that, but it was only a goal after all. Sebastian had asked Tanka to contact the current Queen of England – Queen Victoria – to assign Ciel a case, telling her the events going on and how they wished to keep it a temporary secret for the time being in order to surprise their master. She agreed to do so, wanting her "Cute little boy" (as she calls him) to be a bit more happy. As all of this had happened, Sebastian made sure that the decorations where as perfect as possible, adding more decorations and closing rooms in the mansion that wouldn't require access from the people visiting, seeing as that some liked to steal things, he locked most of the valuables in one room which only he had the key to. Within hours of time – Ciel had still been the shut – in he was, and stayed locked in his study almost like a workaholic. This had a major advantage in their plan. As the servants greeted eachother in the drawing room, they shared their progress reports on how everything was going. Sebastian couldn't help but thinking his favorite word – Perfect.

The following morning, Ciel had woken up with his face smashed into multiple scattered documents on his desk, he lazily looked around – the crust still in his eyes from the slumber he had just dared to defy. He sighed as what he saw. Every inch of the floor had documents all over it in each section, the documents almost looked like another layer of the floor actually. He wondered if his constant kicking and moving in his sleep had caused the organized pile of documents to scatter in oblivion. He had just turned thirteen ten days ago after all (It's d, he'd still been considered as a child – and obviously still remained with his childish habits, no matter how mature he may had acted in front of others he was merely an adult stuck in a thirteen year old's body. He stretched his left arm – then his right arm, a yawn soon coming from his mouth. "Just how long did I work anyways…?" Ciel questioned, knowing that no one would reply but he wondered anyways. He noticed that his eyepatch had somehow slid off as he was sleeping, he tied it on in a fancy knot on his right eye – he'd been half blind. He slid out of his dress shoes – not feeling the need to wear them at the moment – his socks following afterwards. He walked through the manor with bare feet, soon noticing that he had reached the corridor where his room was, he simply decided to walk in, not even bothering to notice the decorations hanged right next to his room seeing as that he still had the odd urge to sleep – he did have a lot of work last night that was kind of like his excuse. He was about to pounce onto the bed – litteraly – but before he did so, in the corner of his eye, a pale yellow envelope was quietly 'sitting' on Ciel's bedroom desk. He crawled over to it, rubbing the crust off his eyes to remain slightly awake. "What's this..?" Ciel thought in his mind, muttering it along the way. He picked up the letter and noticed that the red wax on it had a far too familure seal engraved upon it. Conviniently – a butter knife had been placed right next to the envelope. He picked up the silver cladded silver-wear and sliced the red waxed seal from the envelope. Once the seal had given up on holding the envelope, Ciel used his right hand to reach into it, taking out a piece of a three – folded paper written in cursive. He read to himself; "Dear my cute little boy, It seems that there are some occurances of disappearing women around the age of the late thirties to fourties around London, I assign you to the task of finding out what's happening, I suspect that you'll go to the Scotland yard for more information, but be wary if possible – I'll have a professional to assist you on this mission, please do your best my loyal little puppy. (Ciel's the duke now, so he takes a role of being "The Queens Watchdog" she occasionaly calls him 'puppy' or 'cute little boy') – Queen Victoria " Once reading the letter, Ciel merely tossed it into his drawer of letters. Instantly knowing about the case that he'd been assigned to, Sebastian had a chauffeur and a carriage already prepared, much to Ciel's surprise. "How did he know about the case…? He didn't open the letter, did he?" Ciel thought. Perhaps the butler had in fact opened the letter beforehand, just to see if the contents where secure. Ciel didn't really have that much time just to think on it, he hopped into the Carrige as he was lead to London, seeing that he lives at the outrisks of London. Ciel was lead to a much different exit than his usual route. He didn't pay much attention to that though, simply hopping into the carrige to start more work once again. He mentaly sighed. As Ciel left, the servants began to have a mixture of detirmined mischeif faces. They knew that their master would certainly enjoy this ball once he came back. At dawn, the Ball had started - of course the others also knew the situation at hold, knowing that the actual host woudn't come untill midnight. The ball was filled with Ladies and Gentlemen dancing around to the music - some not doing so that properly though. The servants where a bit occupied with serving foods and drinks to the middle class and nobles, some

of the servants socializing with other servants. Everyone had the same thought somewhere in their minds, simply just worded differently, Surely Ciel will gain that Christmas spirit again... he hasn't smiled since his parents death, apparently.

As Ciel arrives from the (what, 678th case?) dreadful case that he had managed to complete moments ago - he couldn't help but release a relived sigh. The driver (which Sebastian had paid) expanded his arm as he had a joyful mixture of a smirk and a smile plastered upon his face. The reason for this certain expression was quite obvious to the many people inside the ball, along with the mischivious servants. The crowd however - was unknown by Ciel, he simply took the driver's expression as a pollite way of saying "Hope you had a good day at work!" which, he did not - didn't know that Duke Ciel Phantomhive whom had supposedly recived the rank of the next heir to the throne from his father's death, of course he had to earn it just like his father did - was even nearing the household, thus they kept on dancing and dancing. The driver steped in front of Ciel once they reached the double doors, opening them for him in order to step in. Ciel made his way into the drawing room - he couldn't help but gasp. The whole place had been covered with frilly ribons and colorfulness and people. He was about to get angry - but then he had a flash back of his parent's last ball - the christmas birthday ball. His expression softened a bit, then he smiled - for once.

He ran into the room, catching everyones attention as they all smiled at his smile. For once in a lifetime - something had changed within the usualy grumpy child who hated this time of the season, the reason was obvious - and no one could blame him, It's when his whole family had died, and the manor he was in today had burned up but had been replaced that had all been on his birthday too, December 14 - but, he had a new family now - his servants and friends. He had yet to realize that.

* * *

**PRAISE THE COLOR CODED BUTLERS.**

**LOL. DEM COLOR CODED BUTLERS. XD **

**Wait... I should've included undertaker... the silver butler.. and ash would've been the white butler. Shoot. Welp, too late now =3**

**Deal with this for now until the upcomming Ciel x Alois Zombie fanfiction thingy, and the Lizzy x Ciel x Alois fanfiction which is based off sword art online, along with the Mister Popular fanfiction that's Lizzy x Ciel x Alois. ALL DEM LOVE TRIANGLES.**

**Also, I don't know why... but I wanna' write a Fairy Tail Black Butler crossover with Erza x Ciel. DUNT JUDGE ME. I just like erza and ciel. .-. **

**I mean... I have a fetish for people with prideful personalities and a bad past... along with big boobed red heads, and people who look like Vincent/Ciel. Yeah... XD**

**Baih for now~**


End file.
